An Outsider's Perspective
by Resoan
Summary: AU CC. A retelling of the events of Crisis Core by an OC. Pairings yet to be determined. OC will not be romantic interest.
1. Chapter 1

An Outsider's Perspective

This will be a retelling of the things that occur in Crisis Core, though I may tweak a few things so please consider this an AU. The OC will not be 'involved' romantically with any character from FFVII: Crisis Core, so please don't assume you'll hate it solely based on the presence on the OC. I have yet to decide if I will establish pairings, so if you would like to see some, please do let me know either in the form of a review or a message. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged! Also note that some of the locations or otherwise may be a little off...I try the best I can, but still... Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

These thoughts so far consume my mind, I feel it necessary to record them, if only for lack of a catharsis otherwise. Before I begin, however, perhaps it would be in my best interest to supply background information in the slim chance these memoirs are indeed found and read.

I know not the year all the events I will relay begin, though I can tell you my glimpse into ShinRa and SOLDIER occurred before, during, and after the war against Wutai, though even that seems a lifetime ago now.

Whispers and rumors were plentiful and seemed to circulate rather quickly wherever I found myself wandering. Nibelheim seemed harmless enough when I entered, a quaint, almost clandestine getaway nestled sweetly by the mountains. The townsfolk were accommodating despite the stigma of a lone woman traveling, and I welcomed the better treatment with nothing less than open arms.

I soon found myself at the only inn within Nibelheim, and thus begins my story.

(POV Shift)

Despite a soft mattress and comforting blanket surrounding me, I couldn't help but toss and turn. What was I doing? In Nibelheim of all places no less. The sudden realization that I had no purpose for living left me breathless and in pain, my chest tightening as I fought off the desire to cry. These emotional breakdowns rarely occurred anymore, I could happily admit. I would attribute my lack of emotional maturity to my age if I were aware of it myself.

I apologize. My internal dialogue oftentimes continues without my consent...

"What are they doing here again?" I heard the unmistakable whisper of the innkeeper in the corridor connecting all the rooms. "Why can't they just leave us alone? Isn't the mako reactor enough?!" the man finally heaved a tired sigh, his wife murmuring quiet and sweet encouragements while coaxing him to their room and seemingly to bed.

My eyes narrowed as the conversation came to a close. I knew enough about ShinRa to know I didn't want to get involved, but my limbs seemed to react before my brain could register I had even left the inviting warmth of the bed that was practically calling me back like an awaiting lover.

After slipping out of my pajamas and dressing more appropriately, I quietly made my way downstairs, my eyes glancing to the glare of the moonlight bouncing off the metallic husk of the ShinRa vehicle.

I wondered where the ShinRa personnel were, though I wasn't kept in suspense long before three men in signature, immaculate lab coats appeared in the doorway of the inn. Almost instinctively, I slunk into the shadows, fairly certain I would be interrogated for my presence if even one of them noticed me.

"So, he's still in the lab, huh?" one of them asked, his brown hair short and his dark eyes clearly relieved, if not a little at ease.

"You know Hojo. Once he's got his hands on something, it's hard to pry them away," another answered, his expression haughty and his arms crossed over his chest in a confident and somewhat belligerent manner.

"Unless it's full of mako," the final man added a bit sadistically, beady eyes black and thin lips pulled into a manic grin.

I had never heard of Professor Hojo, though I wish now I had remained blissful in my ignorance of the ShinRa Science Department. However, my curiosity was piqued, and I intended to know and understand whatever I could. More foolish intentions I could not have made.

My mind drifted while the three continued, their murmured words now wholly focused on negligible and boorish things I don't recall. My back pressed more closely to the wall, and I winced when a jolt of pain alerted me to something sticking out of the wall, thankfully leaving my skin intact and no traces of blood. The pain had kept me awake, if nothing else, and for it I was grateful.

My eyes snapped to the group of scientists when one began to groan and roll his eyes, the others eying him warily. "That time already?" the haughty one of the group asked in an annoyed tone, the other nodding apprehensively. "Well, let's go. We better not keep the bastard waiting," he ran a hand through his hair before leading the men out of the inn and towards the town, and what I assumed was the reactor.

It didn't take much to notice they were, by no means, heading towards the mako reactor the innkeepers had been complaining about earlier; I did, however, notice the ShinRa mansion come closer into view as I followed the scientists quietly, somehow finding hiding places behind larger rock formations or even decaying planks of wood. I needn't bothered; they never turned to check if they had been followed, the self-assured morons.

I had to wait for them to disappear into the foyer of the mansion before I could slip beyond the gate and into the courtyard, some irritated part of my mind not neglecting to remind me that I had just lost my prey. My answer I will censor, for obvious reasons, though I was only slightly surprised when I finally reached the interior of the seemingly ornate and grand mansion that was ShinRa.

The place looked more rundown than the village of Nibelheim itself. Cobwebs, broken furniture, dust – it all littered the ground, and where the walls weren't completely bare, the paint and sometimes the wallpaper peeled away from years of ill treatment. My footsteps echoed loudly against the creaking of the wooden panels beneath my feet, and I was suddenly glad that the scientists had gone ahead of me. I could not have kept my stealth in the creaky manor otherwise.

Two doors, both barred if my vision were to be trusted, lay on either side of the manor's foyer, and I instead ascended the staircase. The stairs were no better if not worse for making noise, and I had no idea which way to go once at the top. Perhaps dumb luck, perhaps intuition, but I turned right and headed down that short corridor, the smell of dust almost causing me to sneeze.

Two of the four doors were locked, and had I more time I would have forced my way inside and investigated. As it was, however, I continued to the first on the right, a made bed and more pleasant atmosphere greeting me as I entered. It struck me as odd, but I didn't question it when I noticed a strange, almost circular stone pillar in the left side of the room.

Without thinking, I slid my hand against the smooth and rather cold surface, lips pursing and eyebrows furrowing in question. It couldn't be natural. My fingertips glided across a slight depression in the stone, one of my eyebrows arching as I pushed. The stone instantly began to swivel in place and I stood there quite shocked, almost alarmed by how easy I had found the 'secret passageway.' Was it a trap? Were there men waiting on the other side to take me into custody for trespassing? I couldn't be sure until I checked, but I could feel the adrenaline pumping in my veins as I moved swiftly and decisively into the small and albeit cramped space. It wasn't a room, to be completely honest. It looked to be a hollowed out rock with a spiraling staircase that led to who-knows-where.

I knew I shouldn't pry or continue, but I couldn't very well stop now. My feet hurriedly led me down the staircase and finally to what looked to be a library, the scientists' voices reaching my ears. "Did you hear that?" one of them whispered loudly, the others merely scoffing at his 'paranoia' and looking back to his work. I wondered what they were doing, but I dared not traverse any further lest I be seen.

I returned to my room at the inn and had no better luck in falling asleep; my thoughts were constantly drawn to the library underneath the mansion. Were all of ShinRa's secrets kept in those tomes? I decided that once the scientists left, I would go and read what I could.

Professor Hojo, I noticed, and his subordinates didn't stay long in Nibelheim, thankfully. I feared for my sanity if my curiosity had not been sated soon. What I read in those books I wasn't certain I believed. Jenova...all these projects Professors Hojo and Hollander and all other names I failed to recognize experimented on...could they truly be from this Jenova, this supposed Ancient?

If these words were to be take as true, I supposed I should feel sorrow for Project S, whatever this project was. If Jenova was truly his 'mother' as these reports claimed, was he merely another subject in which Hojo and the others stuck needles and other sorts of devices? I shuddered at the prospect, though felt there was something more to the story.

I left Nibelheim after that; I couldn't stomach some of the horrifying things those volumes of information suggested, and I eventually came to see through their rather well-connected and conceivable lies, though I kept that view to myself. I didn't need more attention to myself, especially negative 'ShinRa-hating' attention. Gaia only knows they'd sooner use me as an experiment or lock me in a prison to rot for the rest of existence.

My travels led me to Rocket Town, Corel, Gongaga, Cosmo Canyon, and even across to the eastern continent, including Midgar, Kalm, and other places which I'm sure you can guess at this point. The most interesting place, aside from that excursion in Nibelheim, I came across was a rather small place called Banora. I could find no inn or place of rest for travelers, and assumed I would either have to sleep outside, seek someone in the town's aid, or move on to my next destination.

Before I could decide my plans, however, I noticed a kindly-looking woman approach, the smile on her lips not unpleasant as she ushered me towards her rather small abode. I tried to object, tried to explain that I was thinking about just leaving the town in the first place, but she merely kept the same, calm smile on her face before ushering me into the hut.

I still tried to thank her for the kindness and leave before she turned to me and smiled more brightly, her hand holding out a cup and saucer. "Please, take it," she insisted, my resolve finally breaking as I accepted the steaming tea with a half smile.

"Thank you," I inhaled the scent, finding it pleasantly to my liking despite my dislike of tea in general. "You really didn't need to do any of this...I'm used to being on my own," I told her a bit sheepishly, the woman's features frowning slightly. I could tell she was giving me sympathy, perhaps even pity. "Do you live here all alone?" I finally asked, noticing no one else present in the room. I assumed no one had been there anyway – I couldn't hear anything from the two adjoining rooms.

"No. My son is out with his friend," the woman answered, setting her cup down after taking a few sips. "He should be back at any time," the woman continued, her smile lighting up her face. I presumed she was smiling for her son, and I suddenly felt a jolt of pain in the pit of my stomach; had my family missed me? Were they out there, somewhere in Gaia, waiting for me to return? I tried to repress the pain from the thoughts, and my gaze dropped to the dark and sweet-smelling liquid in front of me. "Would you like to stay for the night?" the woman finally asked, my eyes widening as he gazed up at her.

"I-I couldn't possibly...impose," I had to search for the right word. I hadn't neglected to notice the rather small house she lived in, and with her son I didn't want either of them to be moved or uncomfortable for my sake.

"You are welcome here, Miss. I wouldn't have you sleep outside, and my son and I haven't had company for a while at any rate. You are more than welcome," she seemed to repeat herself, one of her hands drawing to her neck and playing idly with the thin chain that was poised there.

"All right. I will make it up to you, though," I told her with a thin smile, my hand a little shaky as I brought the cup to my lips and took a rather hot gulp of the tea. Her expression showed her reluctance to take any compensation from me, but I was adamant. I had never lived on the charity of others, and I was not about to start now.

I wracked my brain for ideas with how to repay the woman; I could offer money, but I was almost completely sure she wouldn't take it or would find some way to sneak it back to me if I left it out in the open. I could offer helping with housework, but the house seemed and looked clean as I peered around it. My thought processes halted when the door opened and in walked her son; at least, I assumed it was her son. He was younger than I was, his muscles defined despite his youth and his face hard though at the same time soft. He struck me as the firm, no-nonsense, but kind type of person, which made sense considering his mother's personality.

His dark eyes flitted to me in confusion, his gaze immediately moving to his mother. "She will be our house guest for this evening, Angeal," his mother told him, gesturing across the table as though he couldn't see me otherwise. I visibly saw his features soften as his gaze moved to me, my lips curving into a somewhat guarded smile.

"It's a pleasure," I held out my hand, intending to give him a handshake which he returned. His grip was firm and soft, as was his face, and he released my hand a few moments later. "Ah, I apologize. I have yet to tell you my name," I felt sheepish as I finally revealed it to them, Angeal and his mother, whose name I eventually found to be Gillian, nodded at me.

For some reason, I slept quite peacefully that evening. I had eventually finagled my way into sleeping on the couch, Angeal's objections falling on deaf ears as I slipped out of my shoes and lay on the sofa. His mother merely chuckled at my actions, Angeal shaking his head and muttering something I couldn't quite make out under his breath. Dreams plagued my restful sleep, strange faces and finally the knowledge of a sword plunging into flesh stirred me to consciousness, my breathing heavy as I sat upright, the blanket falling and bunching at my waist.

Had I seen visions? Was I glimpsing the past? The future? Or Gaia forbid the present? Had I a lover or a friend in whom to confide, I believe I would have in that instant of weakness I felt. Instead, I waited until my breath evened out, and lay back down, hoping in vain that I might once more find the respite that had been afforded me earlier that evening. My eyes slipped closed as I felt the beginnings of sleep grasp me once again; my sleep, it seemed, was not meant to be.

At that moment, Angeal quietly slipped from his room and made his way to the front door, his head turning back to be certain no one had woken. Once assured, he quietly unlatched the door and darted outside, the door quietly shutting as he hurried away from the town. Where was he headed? Once again, I damned my curiosity, but I couldn't help myself as I slipped on my shoes again and drew an outer jacket around my shoulders, the night not particularly cold but the jacket hanging off my form offering more comfort than anything.

I felt disoriented when I stepped outside, the town looking infinitely more diabolical and malicious now that the sun had set and the shadows had crept in to take its place. The moon was new, and as such I had very little light with which to follow Angeal. I felt foolish as I followed the path he had taken; I was almost frightened, but I continued to remind myself that he was in the wrong, not I.

The path led me away from the town towards a clearing in a haphazard circle, Angeal not alone as he sparred with the other boy. I veered to the side so they wouldn't see me coming, and I crouched behind a bush as I continued to watch. They were both skilled, I could plainly see. I wondered how often they sparred in the middle of the night.

Assured Angeal and this other boy were not indulging in mischief, I quietly turned and began to walk away, hoping beyond hope they wouldn't notice me as I continued down the path. My hope was smashed when I heard an outraged cry, the unknown boy coming towards me rather quickly, his sword brandished in the air. My eyes widened as I sidestepped and he rounded again on me, Angeal finally racing towards us. "Genesis! Stop it!" Angeal called, the boy apparently named Genesis looking me over, silently appraising me I guessed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have followed you," I found myself saying before either could react. I probably looked ridiculous to boot – hair and clothing askew, eyes hardly in focus.

"Why did you?" Angeal finally asked, somewhere between being curious and being irritated.

My head immediately tilted to the side and I gave him a look that clearly conveyed how strange that question was; "A teenager sneaking out in the middle of the night? And you didn't think I'd get suspicious?" I answered a bit sardonically, my arms crossing over my chest as I raised an eyebrow at him.

Genesis smirked at the question, almost laughing at Angeal's surprised look. "Why do you both spar in the middle of the night?" I finally asked that which I most wanted to, both boys giving me quizzical looks.

"More practice," Angeal shrugged, the answer a little strange to my ears.

"Well, if you want more practice...," I let my voice trail off, a smirk on my lips and the jacket now on the ground. "Drop your swords and fight me like real men," I finally told them, my fists raised and my legs bent at the knees in a fighting stance.

Both Angeal and Genesis looked at each other, clearly wondering if I had lost my mind, but both deciding to see what I was made of. At least, that's how it came across to me. They dropped their swords next to my jacket and both came at me simultaneously, the combined effort wiping me of energy rather quickly.

The spar ended shortly after, both boys rather exhausted now that they lay on the ground, panting and tired. "Where'd...you learn...to fight like that?" Angeal finally asked, a hint of a smile on my lips as I shrugged, one of my hands stretching to help him and then Genesis to their feet.

"My secret. Get stronger, maybe if you beat me, I'll tell you," I told him teasingly, both scowling at me before heading towards the town and grabbing their swords in the process.

The next morning was pleasant; Gillian cooked breakfast, and Angeal didn't mention out spar that past evening. I didn't expect him to, of course, but I couldn't help but smile sheepishly at him during breakfast, a gesture he reciprocated as his mother remained, to my knowledge, blissfully unaware.

It was only later that day I realized I couldn't stay here indefinitely; Banora was lovely, I would admit. The scenery was easy on the eyes, and Angeal and Gillian were nice to me. Perhaps that was why I felt so lost and depressed when I told them I would be leaving that evening. Gillian frowned at me, her eyes full of concern when she asked if I was certain. I told her I was, and I hoped she didn't try to delay my departure as she had the previous day.

I had nothing to gather, and so I waited a small amount of time until we finished lunch before saying my farewells and leaving. Gillian pulled me into a gentle hug, the woman informing me that there was always a place for me in her home should I ever find myself in need of one. I thanked her for that, the smile on my lips bittersweet.

Angeal wouldn't look at me until I finally murmured his name, his eyes finally lifting to meet my own. He would forget about me once I left, I reasoned; after all, I hadn't been there long and I'm certain he had other things on his mind. "Watch after your mother, Angeal. And become strong. I know you can," I told him quietly, resisting the urge to hug him as I had his mother. "Thank you both for your kindness and hospitality. Should I ever return, I will not hesitate to seek you both out," I told them, my heading dipping in acknowledgment before I continued towards the village's exit.

I couldn't look back to see if they were watching my back; if I had, and they were, I would have broken and probably wouldn't have had the strength to leave. I realize it's a silly notion with people I've barely known a day, but I had rarely encountered people whose hearts were so open and nice. I never forgot Gillian, or Angeal, or the small town of Banora whose apples were well-known.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII: Crisis Core or any other FF related elements! The OC, however, is all mine.

I'd like to give a big thanks to 0Infinity0 for reviewing last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you! I apologize for the brevity of this chapter; I only write how long I think is necessary for a chapter to be complete, so length of chapters will vary, depending. As always, reviews and messages are encouraged and appreciated!

(Chapter 2)

Years passed. I grew more mature mentally, though in all honesty, I didn't notice much physical change even were I supposed to grow older in that capacity. I tried not to notice, sometimes I even wondered if I were...different. Was I human? I immediately shook my head at that nonsensical question. I mean, just look at me. If not human, just what _am _I?

I tried to keep these anomalous thoughts at bay as I continued journeying, the question to my origins at least keeping my mind off of ShinRa, Banora, and Gillian. I continued traveling, and I found myself in Midgar when the war with Wutai broke out and consumed the mako-driven company.

Was it normal for an electric company to hold so much power over the world? No, I decided, it wasn't. I couldn't speak my mind, of course, should any ShinRa representatives overhear me for some reason or another. Perhaps I come across as paranoid or as a coward to you, but if that is the case, you don't seem to realize just what ShinRa was capable of doing.

Perhaps I was looking for danger and adventure, or maybe it was even a need to truly see what was happening for myself. Regardless the reason, I found myself traveling to Wutai, the center of all the havoc that seemed to be wreaking the known world at the time. People gave me strange looks when I told them my destination, some of them certainly thinking me mentally insane or perhaps a stupid tourist.

I didn't pay them much mind, though I certainly wished I hadn't gone to Wutai at all once I arrived. The locals wouldn't allow me into the town, and I had to remain on the outskirts near the battlefield, SOLDIERs not all uncommon as I wandered. Seeing their swords, the fighting, I was instantly reminded of Angeal and Genesis so many years ago.

Though, this was far different. This was a war – a bloody, senseless shedding of blood that would forever stain Gaia and the survivors of this skirmish. To this day, the sounds of anguished screams and cries for help, the sound of metal slicing through flesh and bones as though it were mere paper, the groans of men who knew their deaths were imminent plague my mind and keep me awake at night.

As I stood there, observing in an almost morbid fashion, a soldier, a Wutaian by the look of him, staggered towards me, a deep wound to his chest bleeding profusely. My mouth gaped stupidly before my legs moved to catch him as he fell, his blood staining the clothes I wore though I can't say it was foremost on my mind at the moment. I could feel tears begin to form at the corners of my eyes despite everything, the man's chin falling to my shoulder before I slowly eased him to the ground, my hand moving to his wound.

I didn't have much, but I gave him what I could scrounge from the small pouch on my hip. I removed the helmet covering his head, a thin trail of blood oozing from the side of his lips as his eyes moved to gaze at me. His lips then moved as if to speak; "Quiet. Save your strength," I informed him quietly, producing the small piece of fabric I had used for a scarf in the colder months and wrapping it around his wound with difficulty.

My eyes widened when I heard footsteps coming in my direction, my throat instantly going dry as I staggered to my feet and did my best to drag the soldier with me. "Halt! What is a civilian doing in the war zone?!" a man cried, causing me to wince. I looked up, relief washing over me once I realized he also was Wutaian.

"He's injured," I told them, indicating the man now laying at my feet. "Take care of him," I instructed the man, quickly turning from him as he opened his mouth to seemingly retort my statement. I inhaled a deep breath once I reached a small clearing, sitting on a nearby rock and pinching the bridge of my nose. What had possessed me to come here? Did I want to die prematurely? I needed to leave, that much was certain.

I was certainly surprised and unprepared for more soldiers to filter into that small, enclosed area; my breath caught in my throat and I couldn't help but lift from the rock and keep my eyes trained on the figures. I slipped into the woods of the enclosure, not daring to breathe as three soldiers appeared, two of them the same rank. I could tell only from the color of their uniforms that they also were SOLDIER.

"It never stops," one of them groaned, easily taking a seat where I had been perched mere moments before. The one of a different color with silver hair flowing over his shoulders and down his back, seemed to sense something in the air, his eyes narrowing slightly from what and where I could tell. "Something wrong?" I finally recognized the man's voice, my eyes widening as I physically put a hand to my mouth in order to stifle any noises that may come out from it. Genesis...was here? Why wasn't he in Banora? Had they drafted him or something? No...he was in SOLDIER?!

My mind was in a whirl while the silver-haired man answered, all three of them finally looking suspicious. I finally got a look at the final member of the group, wincing when I noticed it was Angeal. What were they doing here? Didn't they care they had left their parents defenseless in Banora? What was the matter with them? I would have given them a piece of my mind had they still been teenagers, and smaller then me, but as it was...

I may as well act the part, I finally decided, my hands tangling my hair before skewing my clothing. Suddenly, I landed in the clearing, my breathing forcibly heavy as I landed on all fours, all three of them glancing at me before deciding I was no threat at all. I didn't dare lift my head; I pretended to keep my breathing heavy as I continued, my eyes squeezing shut. If I didn't look up and acknowledge Genesis and Angeal, then maybe I could blame their presence here on my sight. Maybe they were still in Banora, tending to their families and not wasting away in a war zone.

"Civilians are not allowed here," the decidedly clipped and almost cold voice of the silver-haired man informed me, my fist clenching on the ground. I couldn't think of anything to reply, so I instead slowly got to my feet, a hand moving to hover over my eyes, perhaps giving them all the facade that I was crying, or had been at the very least.

"I apologize," I finally answered in the best voice I could muster, consciously adding a quiver for effect. I moved to turn away from them and run away as fast as I possibly could, but instead felt a vice-like grip on my wrist. "Release me. You're not a law enforcer here," I finally showed my face, the contours of my face no doubt angled and unpleasant to look at due to the glare I was giving the silver-haired man. I tried my best not to notice the strange looks on the other two's faces, hoping to Gaia they didn't act as though they knew me.

"Perhaps we should turn her in. She could be a spy," the silver-haired man murmured as I finally twisted my wrist free from his grip. I was almost surprised when he didn't look startled from my extrication, though I did notice a small flash of amusement in his eyes. "Why are you here?" he finally asked, the question catching me off guard and my glare dissolving into a confused look.

"I decided to vacation in Wutai, and lo and behold, there's a war here," I told him truthfully, though coated my words with sarcasm. They need not know my stupidity in travels. The amused look returned to the man's gaze, the corners of his lips twitching probably despite his control.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me, Angeal?" I finally asked, my head cocking to the side. This most definitely threw him for a loop, and his eyes widened once he realized just who I was. Genesis looked irritated, though the longer he looked at me, I could see the realization finally dawn on him. So, I hadn't been forgotten after all. I suppose I should be flattered.

The silver-haired man's inquisitive eyes looked at me as though he were looking very deep, positively shaking me to the core. Angeal had already introduced me by that point, and I could feel my eyes widen when Sephiroth was finally named. Project S...this must have been the pinnacle of the Jenova experiments. He didn't seem too alarmed by my reaction upon hearing his name, though I suppose most would stop and gape at him like mindless idiots too upon first meeting him. I immediately shut my mouth and dipped my head in an apology, and Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders so imperceptibly I could barely notice it at all.

"What are you doing here?" Angeal finally asked, an amused smile on my lips.

"I thought I told you already," I pointed out, the answer not satisfying him as his arms crossed his chest. I think I liked it better when you were smaller than I was...less threatening that way. It also never helped how your sword was as big as you were.

"I tried to help an injured soldier...his superior came and retrieved him, told me the same useful tidbit of information about no civilians, and here I am, trying to find my way from this place," I finally answered, my tone not betraying how I felt about the whole situation. It wouldn't have changed anything anyway.

I stiffened when I felt the presence of unwanted people, Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis doing the same once I turned to see just what was going on. Wutaian soldiers. They had sneaked up on us as we had talked, their guns all pointed our way as they surrounded us in the small clearing.

I hadn't fought in a while, though I would assume Sephiroth guessed I wouldn't be fighting at all unless he could judge my movements based solely on my physical appearance. Then again, maybe that's giving him far too much.

We all seemed to move at the same time in one fluid movement, my fists pounding and leaving at least five or six men incapacitated though not dead. I turned when I noticed no more soldiers coming in my direction, instead deciding to watch Angeal and Genesis fight off the enemy. At least, the enemy for SOLDIER and ShinRa. I smiled unconsciously when Genesis landed the finishing blow on his enemy, the redhead attempting to catch his breath as Angeal and Sephiroth finished as well. A low gasp left my lips when cool, metallic arms grabbed me from behind, my heartbeat racing as a sharp knife pressed into the skin on my neck, the blade drawing a thin line of blood from where it accidentally punctured the skin.

"Come quietly or she dies," the man threatened, his grip on me tightening as I winced.

The three seemed distraught, torn between the decision. "Foolish," I murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear me before I abruptly bashed the top of my skull into his chin and elbowed him in the gut, the man staggering before letting go completely. One of my hands moved to my throat while I turned to face the downed man, pity suddenly overcoming me. It wasn't the same injured man from before, but it easily could have been under different circumstances.

I decided then that I wanted to leave. I had had enough bloodshed, enough needless killing, enough war to last me a lifetime and then some. I could feel eyes on my back, though I didn't turn around. "Go. Your superior is looking for you," I told them, not certain about that but uttering it nonetheless. I would find my own way, as I always had done.

What I had not been expecting, however, was for a warm hand to clamp on to my shoulder, Angeal insisting that I accompany them back to the ShinRa base where I could get back to Midgar or wherever it was I wished to go. As I felt the first time with Gillian, I found myself compelled and I ended up following them to the base, Sephiroth not murmuring a word; though I couldn't shake the feeling that he was unhappy about the decision.

When we arrived, I could feel the stares of all the SOLDIERs in the camp, some of the glances neither friendly nor platonic. They led me to the General, or whoever was in command, and the man's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets when he saw me, instantly demanding some sort of explanation. I felt horrible when Angeal began to explain; I kept my eyes trained on the ground until I was directly spoken to. "He's agreed to let you go on one of the helicopters back," Angeal told me with a weary smile, the four of us suddenly escorted out until Sephiroth himself went back in for some reason.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause such a commotion," I told Angeal and Genesis, the redhead laughing and Angeal shaking his head with a chuckle. We talked for a while after that, catching up so to speak before Sephiroth returned and they all left. I felt awkward and out of place when they did, which was completely understandable considering everything. I left Wutai rather quickly, and found myself on the way back to Midgar, only able to worry for their safety until the end of the war.


End file.
